


Dog Trouble

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen





	1. Chapter 1

You run down the sidewalk in front of your apartment to the corner where the bus stop is at. Stupid alarm did not go off on time which made you run late for your first day at your new job. Luckily you are quick at getting ready to go anywhere, unlike most of the girls you knew growing up, you didn't do the whole make up thing. One time you are thankful for that, it saves so much time in the mornings not having to worry about wearing it. Thankfully you made it to your job with just a few minutes to spare. Going immediately to the concierge desk you see a beautiful woman working there. She gave a large smile as you approached the desk, you gulped feeling very out of place. 

"Welcome to the Gardens of Matoki, Is there something I can help you with?

"Umm yes ma'am. I was told to ask for Mr. Yoo Youngjae when I got here. I'm a new employee." you said softly.

She just nodded her head and picked up the phone and pressed a button. You stepped away to the side to not disturb other visitors, while she talked. After a few minutes, she hung up and told you someone would be down for you and to just wait here with her. You look around and notice that all the employees are straight up model visuals. You are suddenly not feeling sure you will fit in working here, you know you are not the prettiest of girls, especially compared to the ones you see working on the floor around you. But you do know your a skilled dog trainer and that is what you were hired for, not to look pretty. You were standing there looking down while waiting when suddenly there was a pair of shoes right in front of your feet. From the looks of them, you swear they probably cost more than you pay in rent each month. Lifting your head up, you see form fitting black leather pants, leading to a deep purple shirt with a gray jacket and black tie, coming up higher you look into the face of an angel. For a moment your breath caught in your throat. 

"Hi, I'm Yoo Youngjae, you must be Y/N. Please follow me."  He turns and starts walking, you quickly blink your eyes and follow him. You never noticed how big this place was till now. There is a huge casino not far from where you came in, there is also a couple restaurants near it. Continuing down a large hallway you turn onto a walkway. Your mouth opens in wonder at how beautiful it is. It looks like you walked onto a roman street. Continuing down you see it completely line with shops selling very expensive items. At the end of the mall you turn into a side hallway that is not as grand as the rest that leads to a large glass window with a small wooden door next to it. The window has Matoki Doggie Daycare written across it. 

Youngjae takes out a set of keys and opens the door to let you in, following behind. He goes on to explain the daycare will not be officially open for customer use for another week, but they wanted you to get everything set up the way you wanted it, and that entailed going shopping for the necessary supplies. He said that in a hour a van will be ready with a couple helpers to get supplies. Also that even though not open for customer use, she would have two dogs starting this afternoon. Explaining that the head of security Bbang has a poodle named Tigger that he takes everywhere, but has become a distraction for the security staff. Then there was also Zelo's puppy named Mochii, a Pomeranian. Zelo is in charge of the mall connected to the daycare, but the staff spends more time with him than their jobs. Himchan decided to created this daycare so that they could focus on their jobs more and also this is unique. No other casino has a doggie daycare, and he's hoping that this feature would help bring more business in for those that love their pets.  

You just walk around checking out the facility, as soon as Youngjae leaves. There is a long counter with a very sturdy gate next to it. The main room is nice and large to allow the dogs to play. You see two small rooms off to the left. The first one is a nice bathroom with and extra industrial sink and a washer and dryer. Plenty of storage space for towels and everything. The next room is an office, it has the basics of a computer and typical office supplies, as you turned you notice the door is one that separates top and bottom. This is nice to keep dogs out while your working in here and still be able to keep an eye on things. On the other side of the main room is a large sliding glass door. You go through it, into a huge fenced in yard. You cant believe they would put a 12 foot high privacy fence around the yard. Its also big enough to separate into three or four areas, one being a large area for a agility run. Going back in you find another small room off to the side, its lined with shelves on one side that is completely filled with all kinds of toys and treats. There is also a couple large chests filled with toys.

You go back to the office to get paper and pen to start writing things you would like to get, mostly just agility equipment and other odds and ends. You cant believe the effort they put into this, they really did their research about it. This may end up being a really good place to stay, when you heard a casino wanted a dog trainer you thought they were joking. But obviously they weren't, and they are right, with this in place a lot more people would come. People now days treat their dogs like children and don't like to vacation without being able to take them. Not many businesses cater to the pets of the family.

So lost in your thoughts and note taking that you didn't hear someone enter till you felt someone touch your shoulder causing you to jump and screech in surprise. Turning to the sound of laughter you see two gentlemen looking at you. The one laughing is very tall blonde with a surprisingly baby face, the other has a soft smile and quietly said sorry. You couldn't get over his cat like eyes and obviously toned body under his shirt.

"Hey, I'm Zelo and this is Jongup. Sorry to have scared you, but we have the card, van and here to help you get everything you need, per Jae's orders." The tall blonde said with a huge smile. Nodding your head, you grabbed your notes and followed them out the yard. You never noticed there was a gate in the fence next to the building it had a very secure system to make sure dogs cant escape or be stolen. The only way to open it was from the inside and with a security code. Zelo told you about this, he said in the future for any deliveries, to make sure security knew so they can have someone here with you. According to him Himchan takes pride in the safety of all his employees and visitors. You think this must be why this is one of the most popular casinos around, also knowing there has never been once a robbery here.

During the drive to the pet store, you learned that Jongup is in charge of entertainment at the casino, but you spent most of the trip talking to Zelo about Mochii. You knew he was a good owner who spoiled his dog from the way he talked about him and showed you all kinds of pictures of him. This brought a huge smile to you, suddenly he asked you about your own dogs.

"I don't have any dogs." you said with a sad look in your eyes "My apartments don't allow them at all, but I do love them and want my own someday but working with them brings me enough joy till I get my own home to have my own dogs." you quickly rushed out after seeing Zelo's face fall. At the pet store, you pick up lots dog beds, you want some to place around the room and some to place in the crates, a few crates of different sizes, enough equipment to create a small agility course. You comment about needing more fencing and if there was enough room in the van for it. Jongup just said that he would let Himchan know and that a builder would be by tomorrow to discuss with you. Well with that all taken care of, you tell them the only other place you wanted to go to was a paint store. They just blinked their eyes and asked why, since the daycare had brand new paint. Laughing you explained that dogs do see in colors and like humans they really get bored staring at white walls. You wanted to liven up the main room with some murals. Zelo said he would have some of the artists from the design crew talk to her tomorrow about it.

On the way back to the casino Zelo makes a phone call to let who ever he was talking to know that they would be at the gate in about twenty minutes. You spend your time sketching on the paper how you want the agility course to run and before you know it, the van is stopped and the back door is opened up. There is several guys who start unloading everything placing it in the yard. You quickly scramble out of the van to put the papers in your office so you can help with the set up. By the time your back, everything is unloaded and the gate is secured again, everyone is gone except Jongup.

"Wow you guys were quick unloading it, but I think I can get it from here. I wouldn't want you to get behind on your own work."

Jongup just shrugs his shoulders and starts taking the dog beds into the main room followed by the crates. You start getting the agility course set up, when suddenly you start to hear barking. Glancing around you see this adorable poodle come running to you. Sitting down on the ground you allow the dog to come to you first, to not scare it. The dog suddenly hops into your lap and gives you kisses, at this you hear a deep laugh coming from the doorway. Standing there is a tall man with a huge gummy smile. You stand up and walk over to introduce yourself.

"Hi, I'm Y/N, you must be Bbang and this must be Tigger."

"Yes we are, you must of been talking to Zelo quite a bit."

"Yeah he was with us on the store trip, all he talked about was Mochii and Tigger" you said with a chuckle "But I can see why TIgger is a distraction, he is so adorable. He will well taken care of here, so you will be able to do your work with out worry." giving him a smile. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

BBang POV

 

Your dazzled by her smile and couldn't doing anything but stare. She just turned around and started setting up some dog equipment with Tigger following her happily. Zelo was right in that she is an angel, you can tell there is something special about her. You must of been completely lost in your thoughts cause you suddenly hear a voice next to you. Turning your head, you see Himchan next to you. 

"What brings you here Himchan?"

"Just checking to make sure everything is going well for Y/N and to see if she needed anything else." Himchan stated with a sly smile.

It was at this time that  Y/N noticed Himchan had joined you. She came over to talk with Tigger still following her. Himchan shook her hand and introduced himself. They chit chatted for a little bit before she was asked if there was anything else she needed. 

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get a list of vets in the area. I would like to have one I can call just in case. Accidents can happen or animals get sick."

Himchan nodded his head and smiled. " I already have the best vet in the area on standby anytime you need him. All his information is on your desk. Zelo told me about the murals you want, and I think that is a great idea, any of our resources here at the casino are yours to use as you need. I also forgot to tell you, if you ever get hungry call Daehyun. He is in charge of the resturants here and all your meals and drinks are included while your here."

Y/N just smiles and nods her head in thanks.

"Well I best be getting back to setting up, Mochii will be here soon and I am hoping that Tigger will stay also." Y/N turns to you and smiles. You just nod your head and turn to walk out before you make a fool of yourself anymore.

 

Himchan POV

 She is beautiful he thought. He could also tell that BBang was smitten instantly,  which is unusual for him. He thought maybe he should play matchmaker before someone else snatches her up. 

 At this time you heard noises from up front. It was Zelo bringing Mochii in. You could hear  Y/N sweet laughter at something Zelo said. Zelo happen to notice your glare as you were walking up to them. He quickly said goodbye and left. 

"If you need anything, make sure to contact Jae. Don't let the others bother you to much." You told Y/N before leaving.  She just nodded her head as you left. 

Y/N POV

Once everyone left you went back to finishing up the agility course. Tigger and Mochii were fun to have around, they played very well together. It took another couple hours but finally you were done and happy with the course layout. Grumbles started coming from your stomach so you decided to go the office about some food. You notice a folder on your desk, so you sit down to look through it. There is a list with all six of them and their phone numbers. Another list with numbers for a veterinarian, a groomer and other departments around the casino I might need. You pick up the phone and call the number for Daehyun. 

"Ah, this must be the lovely Y/N finally calling me. Is your stomach finally calling for food?" you hear a voice chuckling on the other end.

"This must be the Daehyun I heard about who will bring me some food, since I am hungry." You sassed back to him

He just started laughing more then and told you he would be down with a tray of food for you very soon. You were smiling as you hung up the phone, and got back to doing some computer work to set up the system for when you open next week. Several minutes went by when the dogs got up from sleeping near you to run out. There was a chuckle as you heard a voice tell the dogs to chill, he was carrying food. You see a tray come through the door being carried by someone who you can only think of as a ball of sunshine. His smile can instantly cheer anyone up. 

Daehyun sets the tray down in front of you and pulls the lid off to show a wonderful smelling lunch. You said thank you and started digging in. While eating you and Daehyun talked, learning that the six of them have been friends forever so it was natural for them to run this casino together. Each had different talents that made this very successful. You were enjoying your talk with Daehyun while eating till unexpectedly the phone was ringing. Daehyun answered since you still were feeding your face. Hanging up the phone, he said he needed to go and that a busboy will be down in about a hour to pick up the dishes.

You just finish eating and take the tray to put on the front counter for the bus boy. After a long time working in your office, you get up and stretch, not noticing a person standing in the doorway between check in and the main area watching you. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

BBang was standing in the doorway, watching Y/N work when he heard the front door open to see Zelo coming in. He quickly went over to him before Y/N noticed them.

"Hey can you take Tigger for me to your place for awhile tonight?"

Zelo just looked at BBang and gave a small smile in understanding and said he would. Y/N came out and the three of them talked a few minutes then Zelo took both dogs with him. BBang then turned to talk to Y/N.

"Would you like a ride home?  It's really late and I wouldn't feel right not offering? "

"Are you sure it would be ok? I wouldn't want to interrupt your work or anything." Y/N asked

BBang just smiled his gummy smile and assured her it would be fine, his shift was over so there was no problem. He did tell her though that he really couldn't drive but had a car and driver for them. She just chuckled at this and thought that would be nice to have more time to actually talk to him.

He waited just outside the shop while she locked everything up. They were chatting as they headed out to the car, Y/N saying that she was happy he was helping her. She was afraid she would get very lost here for the first couple weeks, BBang assured her that, he wouldn't let that happen. During the ride to her house he had convinced her to let his driver pick her up and take her home every day. This way she would not have to be worried about the bus schedule and she would be safer. 

Two Months Later

The six of them were gathered in Himchan's office to discuss some building ideas. The dog daycare has been a huge success to where they had to hire extra help. They are actually thinking of building on to that area to bring in a full time groomer shop and a puppy boutique with a little café.

"Bbang, are you listening to us at all?" Daehyun was asking him while poking him in his side.

"Uh, yeah sorry, was thinking."

Himchan just shook his head. "We need you to check security layout for the new building area. I don't want dogs to be going through the main casino area to get there so I want a single entrance made back there that will divide to the different shops."

Bbang nodded his head. "I will go ahead and get that done since you don't need me for the rest of the meeting." Standing up he left the meeting. 

Zelo is quiet, he is thinking maybe its time to tell the others what he saw at the dog park a couple weeks ago. No he will wait till after the meeting and talk to Himchan alone, no need to worry the others yet. Himchan was telling Daehyun to start looking for a cook and at least two or three helpers just for the dog café. They need to make sure to know how to make dog friendly food and drinks for the café. Zelo is in charge of making sure the boutique has everything they would need and to hire staff also. Everyone else had left leaving just Zelo and Himchan in the room.

"Come here Zelo, I can tell something is on your mind and you need to talk." Himchan remarked as he patted the couch next to him. Zelo just shuffled over to him and gingerly sat down, looking at the floor not sure how to talk about what he saw. Himchan just gently patted his shoulder knowing he would talk as soon as he gathered his thoughts.

"Bbang needs to hurry and ask Y/N out before there is trouble." Himchan raised an eyebrow, waiting to hear the explanation. "I saw Y/N at the dog park last week, there was a guy there that seemed to be harassing her quite a bit. As I got closer to help her out, I over heard him say that he knew where she lived and that he would cause her a lot of problems. He left as he saw me walking up to her, she said it was nothing but a ex bothering her. She made me promise not to tell anyone about it and that she was fine, but you could see she was worried."

Himchan told Zelo to go back to work and that he would handle Bbang and Y/N. After Zelo left he picked up the phone and called the security office, telling them to find Bbang and have him brought to his office. Going to his cabinet, Himchan pulled out a file packet, he wasn't this successful without being thorough. His background checks he does on all his employees put most governments to shame and he was proud of that. Looking through the paperwork, she has no parents, they died while she was in high school. A very abusive ex boyfriend, who is suppose to be in prison. He wonders is this was the guy Zelo saw or maybe an associate of the ex. Himchan makes a note to do a background on the ex to see what he can find out, 

Rapping at the door interrupted Himchans thoughts and Bbang entered and sat down by him. Bbang just looked at Himchan, something tells him that this is not a friendly chat or a happy one. He just sits there waiting and preparing for whatever Himchan is about to throw out at him.

"Just what are your intentions towards Y/N?"

Bbang just sits and blinks his eyes. This was not something he was quite expecting from Himchan but there must be a reason behind it. Himchan is just looking at him with a questioning look in his eyes.

"Well I care for her a lot, I am thinking of asking her out but not sure if she cares for me the same."

"I strongly suggest you ask her very soon"

Bbang just nods his head and leaves. Himchan gets on the phone again, and tells the person to make sure an apartment below his floor is made ready for a permanent guest. He goes back to his building plans, deciding to add a extra security guard to stay near Y/N. He hollers for Jae, who comes in after a few seconds.

"You hollered Himchan?"

"Yes, there is a name in Y/N file that is her ex. I want an extra thorough background done on him. Either him or an associate of his has been harassing Y/N and I want to know why."

Jae just took the packet and headed out. They have all gotten quite fond of Y/N, she is very sweet and caring, She is also wonderful with the dogs, business has increased a lot with the addition of the dog daycare. Heading back to his office area, he gets the background started on the ex, also knowing Himchan he sets up a guard at Y/N place to stay hidden and watch.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
